Dan Gratton
Dan Gratton (born December 7, 1966 in Brantford, Ontario) is a former NHLer. He was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings with the 10th overall pick in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. He would go onto play in only 7 NHL games. Playing career --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 Guelph Platers OJHL 44 14 26 40 70 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Oshawa Generals OHL 64 15 28 43 55 17 6 10 16 11 1983-84 Oshawa Generals OHL 63 40 34 74 55 7 2 5 7 15 1984-85 Oshawa Generals OHL 56 24 48 72 67 5 3 3 6 0 1985-86 Oshawa Generals OHL 10 3 5 8 15 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Ottawa 67's OHL 25 18 18 36 19 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Belleville Bulls OHL 20 12 14 26 11 24 20 9 29 16 1986-87 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 49 6 10 16 45 2 0 0 0 0 1987-88 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 57 18 28 46 77 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Los Angeles Kings NHL 7 1 0 1 5 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Flint Spirits IHL 20 5 9 14 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 New Haven Nighthawks AHL 29 5 13 18 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Canadian National Team Intl 69 29 37 66 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Canadian National Team Intl 8 6 2 8 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Kalamazoo Wings IHL 44 9 11 20 32 6 1 0 1 14 1991-92 Brantford Smoke CoHL 17 8 12 20 6 6 3 9 12 12 1991-92 Lyss Swiss 11 6 5 11 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Brantford Smoke CoHL 13 9 8 17 0 10 2 11 13 4 1992-93 Aalborg Denma 30 28 34 62 68 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Brantford Smoke CoHL 12 9 10 19 16 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Hamilton Canucks AHL 2 0 0 0 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Fassa HC Italy 22 18 14 32 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Slough Jets BHL 39 84 87 171 142 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Slough Jets BHL 48 52 63 115 148 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Muskegon Fury CoHL 60 14 35 49 36 2 1 0 1 19 1997-98 Muskegon Fury UHL 4 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 7 1 0 1 5 Coaching career External links * *Hockey Draft Central Category:Born in 1966 Category:Belleville Bulls players Category:Brantford Smoke players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Flint Spirits players Category:Hamilton Canucks players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Muskegon Fury players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Oshawa Generals players Category:Ottawa 67's players Category:Muskegon Fury coaches Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Slough Jets players